Don't Leave (Threeshoot)
by Adilaarang
Summary: [COMPLETE] Aku tak pernah bicara omong kosong. Tapi tak ada yang mencintaimu lebih baik daripada aku [BTS Yaoi Fanfiction - Threeshoot - M - MinYoon]
1. Chapter 1

**An adilaarang Fiction Present**

* * *

[READ A/N!]

.

 **THREESHOT-SONGFIC**

.

.

Aku tak pernah bicara omong kosong. Tapi tak ada yang mencintaimu lebih baik daripada aku

.

.

.

Inspired by Song: Snakehips ft MØ – Don't Leave

* * *

.

 **DON'T LEAVE**

.

 **BTS Fanfiction  
Park Jimin X Min Yoongi  
Yaoi – Oneshoot – Hurt - Comfort  
Rated: T+ / M  
BTS belongs God and their Agency, i'm not own anything except the plot  
OOC; Typo everywhere –watch your eyes carefully T-T**

 **.**

 **.**

.

" **But im not just a fuck-up im fuck-up you love"**

* * *

 **You know me; now and then, i'm a mess  
** Kau mengenalku, kini dan nanti, aku kacau.

 **Please don't hold that against me  
** Tolong jangan menyalahkanku

 **I'm a (boy) with a temper and heat  
** Aku (lelaki) yang mudah marah dan emosi.

 **I know i can be crazy  
** Aku tau aku bisa gila

Yoongi tidak lagi harus bermanja-manja diusianya yang ke 22 tahun; Ia sudah harus bisa melakukan segala sesuatudengan usahanya sendiri. Terlebih sekarang ia telah memilih tinggal disebuah apartemen yang jauh dari rumah orang tuanya. Lelaki asal Daegu itu tentu tau resiko apa saja yang akan ia hadapi atas keputusannya.

Tapi mungkin perasaan rindunya sudah tak terbendung lagi, jadi Yoongi hanya mengikuti nalurinya untuk mengalungkan kedua tangannya dengan manja pada leher jenjang lelaki lain yang sedang duduk dihadapannya. Yoongi menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri sehingga membuat tubuh yang ia peluk dari belakang itu bergerak mengikuti dirinya.

"Nanti saja Hyung, ok?"

"Apa kau kemari hanya untuk menumpang belajar Park Jimin?" Yoongi berkata setelah menegok pada sesuatu yang lelaki dipelukannya itu genggam, sebuah buku tebal.

"Besok akan ada Try Out-" Ucap Jimin singkat

"Apa rumahmu ambruk hingga kau mengungsi kemari untuk belajar?" Di meja itu terdapat sebuah cermin kecil yang sengaja Yoongi taruh disana, dan ketika melihat Jimin menatapnya datar dari pantulan cermin itu membuat Yoongi sedikit menyesali dekorasinya tersebut.

Tapi bukan Yoongi namanya kalau ia akan takut dengan tatapan Jimin

"Sudah kubilang nanti saja, Hyung. Sebentar lagi aku selesai. Aku janji"

Dan bukan Jimin namanya kalau ia mudah terpancing oleh ucapan Yoongi yang ia yakin hanya sebuah rajukan belaka, tak ada maksud lain apalagi jahat padanya

Setelahnya Jimin mendengar sebuah cebikan dari bibir tipis Yoongi yang pasti akan terdengar jika lelaki itu sedang kesal, tipikal bocah memang, tapi Jimin tak pernah mempermasalahkan kebiasaan lelaki mungil itu. Padahal mereka berbeda usia 4 tahun dan Jiminlah disini yang lebih muda. Tidak tidak, Yoongi itu sebenarnya tidak kekanak-kanakkan dikesehariannya, tapi kepada Jimin saja. Dan memang hanya kepada Jimin.

Yoongi melepas pelukannya dan berlalu menuju kasur miliknya setelah sebelumnya meraih smartphone milik Jimin. Mendudukkan bokongnya dengan ogah-ogahan lalu meraih sebuah bantal duduk dan memangkunya. Kemudian Yoongi mengotak atik benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam itu.

Awalnya tujuan Yoongi adalah untuk bermain games, tapi ketika melihat notif Jimin yang menumpuk di bagian atas membuat Yoongi penasaran lalu menggeser kebawah pada bagian atas ponsel pintar tersebut. Dan benarlah, notifnya sungguh banyak, bahkan Yoongi harus men-scroll kebawah untuk melihat yang lainnya.

Hingga mata sipit menawan itu terhenti pada notif sebuah aplikasi perpesanan, dan genggamannya pada benda kotak itu mengerat. Mata Yoongi sedikit menyengrit juga.

"Seulgi mengirimimu pesan Jim-" Dan Jimin tak bisa untuk tak menoleh ketika mendengar nama itu disebut. Yoongi terdengar menggantungkan kalimatnya, namun Jimin kurang peka untuk tau hal itu

"Tidak usah dibuka, Hyung"

"Aku juga tak berniat melakukannya, kau tenang saja"

Iris jernih Jimin enggan mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali dari Yoongi bahkan ketika tak ada yang berbicara lagi dan suasana benar-benar hening. Yoongi sendiri tak menoleh sedikitpunkearah Jimin, Ia lebih memilih menghapus semua notif agar setidaknya tidak mengganggu matanya –yang padahal sama sekali tak berefek- entahlah, Yoongi hanya ingin melakukannya. Barangkali juga dengan menghapus semua notif itu, notif lain yang baru masuk tak akan tertimbun-

 _ttiing_

 **Seulgi-ggom**

 _-receive_ _-_ Apa aku masih sibuk? Baiklah, chat aku kalau kau sudah selesai kerja kelompok ya bae. Saranghae:*

-seperti notif pesan itu salah satunya. Yoongi memang sebenarnya penasaran, namun itu bukan haknya, tapi Yoongi tak perlu repot-repot membuka aplikasinya karena muncul pada bagian atas, yang mampu membekukan Yoongi seketika ketika melihatnya.

"Hyung -?"

"Kau berbohong lagi padanya?"

"Itu tadi dari Seulgi ya? Aku tidak-"

"Kau tidak apa?! Bohong? Kau telah tertangkap basah Jimin!" Yoongi kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jimin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Jimin mendumel jengkel dalam hati _–benar-kan-firasatku-harusnya-kumatikan-saja-tadi-_

"Hyung, aku harus membohonginya karena-"

"Karena apa?! Aku?!" Yoongi semakin mendidih dan Jimin menganga tak percaya

"Kenapa denganmu sih Hyung?! Kau tau aku tak sekali dua kali membohonginya untuk bisa menemuimu. Kau juga tau aku tak bisa berterus terang padanya kan?"

"Mau sampai kapan Jim-"

"-Apa?" Jimin membeo, bahkan melupakan aktifitas belajarnya begitu saja untuk memilih menatap Yoongi yang kini malah menerawang kosong kearahnya

"Mau sampai kapan kau melakukan ini?" Sungguh, Jimin tidak tahu apa yang ingin Yoongi ucapkan sebenarnya. Hening beberapa detik untuk kemudian Jimin berdecih miris

"Mengapa terdengar seakan kau memojokkanku?" Yoongi terkesiap ditempat duduknya, namun tak menyahut perkataan Jimin

"Memangnya menurutmu kulakukan hal ini untuk siapa kalau bukan untukmu Hyung?" Intonasi bicara Jimin terdengar nelangsa, dan lelaki itu membawa pandangannya kembali kepada buku yang dipangkunya, namun matanya masih tak berniat sama sekali untuk menyentuh deret tullisan disana

"Mengapa juga terdengar seakan kau benar-benar datang untukku padahal kau _mengangguriku_ disini"

 _BRAKK_

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Yoongi melebarkan bola matanya, tak menyangka Jimin akan menutup buku itu dengan membantingnya di meja milik Yoongi dan Yoongi sungguh terkejut. Apalagi ketika ia mendapat tatapan intimidasi dari lelaki Busan itu yang kini beranjak menuju kearahnya untuk kemudian merangkak diatas tubuhnya hingga membuat Yoongi harus merebahkan dirinya secara paksa.

"Katakan, akan ku kabulkan, setelah itu biarkan aku menyelesaikan belajarku" Oh, Yoongi tak suka ini, apa Jimin kesal padanya? memangnya ia seketerlaluan itukah hingga Jimin tersinggung?

"Aku- aku tak menginginkan apapun Jim, menyingkirlah"

"Bohong! Kau terus-terusan menggangguku dan mencercaku dengan kata-kata yang hanya kau sendiri yang tau maksudnya. Apa maumu Min Yoongi" Jimin memrendahkan suaranya ketika merapalkan nama lengkap Yoongi juga semakin merendahkan tumpuan tangannya. Yoongi bergidik dibawah dengan kelerengnya yang masih melotot

"Aku tak mengganggumu dan aku bukan pengganggu, Hei! Enyahlah sekarang!" mereka bertatapan selama beberapa saat dengan ekspresi yang tak berubah, lalu kemudian Jiminlah yang pertama kali merubah ekspresinya menjadi menyeringai

"Kau ingin bercinta denganku? Jika iya, katakan saja daritadi, jangan membingungkanku dengan ucapan-ucapanmu"

"A-Apa?!"

"Tidak usah berbohong Hyung, kau biasanya akan berubah menjadi manja ketika menginginkan itu denganku-" Jimin merendahkan kepalanya menuju ke ceruk leher Yoongi, namun Yoongi buru-buru mendorong bahu Jimin sebelum mencapai lehernya.

"Kau pikir aku apa hah?! Menjaulah Park Jimin!" sempat terjadi dorong mendorong antara mereka hingga akhirnya Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya kembali dengan pandangan kesal. Yoongi merasakan genggaman tangan Jimin dibahu sempitnya mengencang membuat Yoongi sedikit meringis menahan sakit.

"Oh, apa aku terdengar seperti seorang pemerkosa sekarang? Heum?!"

"Aku tak ingin bercinta jadi- eunghh Astagah Jimin tanganmu!"

Yoongi reflek mendesah tatkala merasakan sentuhan kecil pada penisnya. Yoongi terlalu fokus pada tangannya yang menahan dada Jimin hingga tak mengetahui kapan sebelah tangan Jimin turun kebawah. Yoongi buru-buru mencekal tangan Jimin agar tak memicu birahinya hingga benar-benar menginginkan Jimin, padahal sungguh, Yoongi tidak sedang ingin bercinta. Ada apa dengan otak Jimin?

"DENGARKAN AKU DULU JIMIN! AKU TAK INGIN BERCINTA SAAT INI DAN AKU TAK BERMAKSUD MENGGANGGUMU! APA KAU HANYA MENGANGGAPKU SEBAGAI BUDAK SEKSMU HAH?! DIMANA HATIMU?! AKU MENYERAHKAN DIRIKU BUKAN UNTUK KAU PERLAKUKAN SEMENA-MENA! KU TANYA PADAMU, KAU TIDAK PERNAH MEMPERLAKUKAN SEULGI SEKASAR INI KAN?! JAWAB AKU PARK JIMIN!"

Yoongi terengah-engah sambil menatap nyalang pemuda diatasnya yang tengah menatapnya tidak percaya. Jimin tak berkata apapun dan hanya memandangi wajah Yoongi yang terlihat sedang menunggu jawaban darinya. Kini mata jernih Yoongi sedikit bergetar menatap Jimin, lelaki itu tak menjawabnya, dan tiba-tiba ulu hatinya terasa sakit ketika menyadarinya.

"Diam berarti iya. Kau tak pernah sekasar ini pada Seulgi-" Yoongi juga bergetar dalam ucapannya dan kini matanya berair namun masih menatap iris Jimin, berharap Jimin akan membantahnya. Atau setidaknya mengucapkan maaf atas perlakuannya.

Namun Nihil

 **But i'm not just a fuck-up, i'm fuck-up you need  
** Tapi aku bukan hanya orang lain, akulah seseorang yang kau butuhkan

 **I don't hear nobody when you focus on me  
** Aku tak dengar seorang pun saat kau menatapku

 **Perfectly imperfect, yeah, i hope that you see. Tell me you see  
** Kesempurnaan yang tak sempurna, yah, ku harap itulah yang kau lihat. Katakan kau melihatnya

 **Cause i know that you've been thinkin' 'bout it  
** Karena aku tahu kau memikirkannya

Jimin beranjak dari posisinya dan berdiri disisi ranjang. Matanya sedang menatap kearah perut Yoongi namun pandangannya kosong, terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu namun enggan untuk mengutarakanya. Yoongi pun mulai beranjak dari posisi tidurnya namun masih bertumpu pada kedua lengannya. Ia juga tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin barang sedetikpun

"Maaf-"

Hingga akhirnya hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir Jimin setelah cukup lama ia bungkam. Kemudian Jimin meraih ponselnya diatas tempat tidur lalu melangkah menuju meja Yoongi untuk meraih tas juga jaketnya dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

"Kau akan pergi?"

Suara Yoongi lirih sekali, bahkan hampir berbisik. Namun telinga Jimin masih mampu untuk menangkapnya hingga ia menghentikan langkahnya. Pandangan Jimin tertuju pada daun pintu sewarna batang pohon itu seakan benda mati itu lebih menarik daripada menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Yoongi.

Tidak, Jimin hanya tak kuasa

"Aku pulang, Hyung. Jangan tidur terlalu malam"

Yoongi berdecih miris menatap pintu kamarnya yang baru saja ditutup dari luar dan meninggalkannya sendiri dikamar itu. Yoongi enggan melepaskan tatapan dari daun pintu itu dengan hati yang berkomat-kamit agar pintu itu kembali terbuka dan menampakkan wajah Jimin. Namun hingga bermenit-menit berlalu, Yoongi bertahan hanya ditemani keheningan yang familiar dikamar itu. Mendadak ia kesulitan bernafas dan harus membuka sedikit mulutnya untuk menghirup dan mengembuskan udara. Namun air mata yang ikut jatuh bersama hembusan nafas Yoongi benar-benar diluar kuasa Yoongi

"Ya, pergilah. Pergilah yang jauh dan jangan kembali sebelum kau hanya menginginkanku-"

Karena Yoongi sudah berusaha menahannya sejak tadi, sungguh.

Mungkin pertahanannya telah runtuh. Setidaknya Yoongi tak menangis dihadapan Jimin, sebab itu akan membuatnya terlihat lemah dan Yoongi tak mau itu. Ia laki-laki, bukan wanita yang mudah menangis. Dan oh, andaikan Yoongi bisa menyingkronkan pikiran dan tubuhnya, mungkin ia akan lebih senang.

Tapi sayangnya tubuhnya berkata lain, dan sayangnya Yoongi tetap saja menangis

Percayalah, saat ini Yoongi sedang berusaha menahan airmatanya namun ia tak berhasil. Yoongi bahkan harus memeluk bantal duduknya lalu membenamkannya dilipatkan perut dan lututnya. Namun ia malah semakin terisak dan air matanya turun semakin deras. Yoongi tak tau mengapa rasanya semakin sakit hingga ia tak kuat dan menggigit pinggir bantal itu untuk meredam sakitnya.

Dan ketika isakannya menimbulkan suara, Yoongi tau ia telah mencapai titik terakhir kekuatannya

Maka tak ada yang bisa lagi dilakukan olehnya selain menangis lebih kencang sebagai satu-satunya pelampiasan rasa sakitnya

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku Park Jimin,kenapa kau tak bisa hanya melihatku. kenapa seakan aku tak berarti bagimu?! KENAPA?!"

Rancaunannya yang entah untuk siapa itu terdengar memilukan bahkan ditelinga Yoongi sendiri. Yoongi semakin hancur ketika menyadari betapa menyedihkannya dia saat ini. Benar-benar seperti pengemis yang meminta kasih sayang seorang Park Jimin. Tapi Yoongi sadar diri bahwa ia tak bisa seleuasa itu mengingat posisinya yang tak memiliki hak

Atau mungkin bahkan Yoongi pantas untuk dihukum seperti ini

Memangnya apa yang bisa dimaklumi dari seorang perusak hubungan sepertinya?

 **Don't leave  
** Jangan pergi

 **Shut your mind off and let your heart breathe  
** Buang prasangkamu dan biarkan hatimu bernafas

 **You don't need to be worried  
** Kau tak perlu khawatir

 **I may not ever get my shit together  
** Aku tak pernah bicara omong kosong

 **But ain't nobody gonna love you better  
** Tapi tak ada yang mencintaimu lebih baik

 **Don't go  
** Jangan Pergi

 **What we have here is irreplaceable  
** Apa yang kita miliki disini tak tergantikan

 **No. I won't trade this for nothing  
** Tidak, aku tidak akan menukarkan ini untuk apapun

 **I may not ever get my shit together  
** Aku tak pernah bicara omong kosong

 **But ain't nobody gonna love you better than me, yeah  
** Tapi tak ada yang mencintaimu lebih baik daripada aku, ya

 **Love you better than me  
** mencintaimu lebih baik daripada aku

.

.

.

TuBerCulosis

.

.

Rang back qawan-qawaannn :")

Duh gimana ya ngomongnya  
Pertama Rang minta maaf banget karena Fools Falling gabisa Rang lanjutin, Rang stuck di alur itu dan gatau harus memilih dibawa kemana alurnya dengan pemikiran yang random. Ditambah tugas menumpuk such a fucking-trash ugh :"((( Tapi Rang usahain bakal next kalau ada kemungkinan yak:')

Kedua, Rang juga minta maaf kalau banyak yang gak suka sama endingnya STYLE, Rang gabisa bikin enceh lebih mendalam(?) tapi Rang janji bakal mempelajari untuk kedepannya kok#plak. Karena juga rated M itu gak kudu melulu terdapat adegan bercinta, ya gak?

Jadi sebagai gantinya Rang bawain ini  
Rang lagi kobam sama lagunya pemirsaaahh, dan ini juga FF pertama Rang dengan pair MinYoon. Entah ya, lagi suka-sukanya Rang sama raper kiyut itu dan jadinya ngepoin FF-Ffnya MinYoon yang ternyata juga ketjeh-ketjeh. Meski kadang suka speecless pas nemu FF dimana Yoongi jadi Semenya –yang sumpah demi apa gaquad bayanginnya. Abisnya Yoongi kiyut dan Jimin keker gitu jadinya Rang agak sulit menerima(?)

Ini sengaja Rang post maraton karena takutnya gak kelakon klu ditunda-tunda mulu dan feel nulisnya jdi kurang kek yang STYLE. Huhu :3

Udah deh ya gitu aja, disarankan dengarkan lagunya wqwq, Semoga suka^^

With Love, Adilarang  
Find me on IG (tambahin titik antara adila dan rang)


	2. Chapter 2

Memangnya apa yang bisa diharapkan bagi seorang perusak hubungan sepertinya?

.

.

.

* * *

 **An adilaarang Fiction Present**

* * *

.

 **THREESHOT-SONGFIC**

.

.

Aku tak pernah bicara omong kosong. Tapi tak ada yang mencintaimu lebih baik daripada aku

.

.

.

Inspired by Song: Snakehips ft MØ – Don't Leave

* * *

.

 **DON'T LEAVE**

.

 **BTS Fanfiction  
Park Jimin X Min Yoongi  
Yaoi – Oneshoot – Hurt - Comfort  
Rated: T+ / M  
BTS belongs God and their Agency, i'm not own anything except the plot  
OOC; Typo everywhere –watch your eyes carefully T-T**

 **.**

 **.**

.

" **But im not just a fuck-up im fuck-up you love"**

* * *

 **In a room full of people with you  
** Di dalam ruangan penuh orang bersamamu

 **I don't see anybody else, no  
** Aku tak melihat orang lain, tidak ada

Bukan suatu masalah jika Yoongi hanya sendirian, bahkan mungkin jika Yoongi adalah manusia terakhir dimuka bumi ia tak masalah. Memang manusia adalah makhluk sosial, tapi menurut Yoongi manusia juga bisa _memakan_ sesama. Maka daripada harus repot-repot berurusan dengan itu, Yoongi lebih memilih hidup sendiri, melakukan segala sesuatunya sendiri, **benar-benar sendiri.**

Pemikiran yang dangkal memang, tapi itulah Min Yoongi

Yoongi adalah sosok penyediri dengan teman seadanya. Baginya banyak teman banyak kesusahan, maka Yoongi hanya akan benar-benar dengan seseorang ketika tuntutan yang mengharuskan. Sebab ia bisa melakukan segala sesuatunya sendiri, dan memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Tapi baiknya seorang Min Yoongi adalah dia mudah mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu orang yang menganggapnya sebagai teman. Yoongi tak merasa harus punya banyak teman, sebab ia sudah merasa cukup dengan orang lain yang menyukai kebaikannya dalam membantu mereka

Tapi hadirnya seorang Park Jimin benar-benar diluar prediksi Yoongi

Yoongi tidak ingat pasti kapan semuanya terjadi hingga berjalan menjadi seperti ini; Ia hanya ingat pertama kali bertemu dengan Jimin disebuah cafetaria dan Yoongi menghampiri tempat dimana Jimin duduk karena tak ada tempat kosong lain yang tersisa sore itu. Terpaksa, sebab Yoongi lebih suka duduk sendiri ketimbang harus bersama seseorang. Hari ini hujan, jadi mungkin sebagian besar orang-orang didalam sini berteduh sekalian memesan secangkir minuman hangat.

Jimin hanya menanggapi Yoongi dengan deheman singkat tanda ia memperbolehkan Yoongi menempati tempat duduk dihadapannya.

Yoongi juga ingat kala itu Jimin terlihat pusing berkutat pada buku yang Yoongi yakin adalah sekumpulan soal-soal. Yang Yoongi tidak ingat adalah mengapa ia merasa tertarik memperhatikan ekspresi kebingungan pemuda berbaju SMA tersebut. Katakan Yoongi sedikit gila karena ia benar-benar Out of Character saat ini. Tapi itu belum apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan ketika begitu lancarnya Yoongi menanyakan dimana letak kesulitan dari pertanyaan yang sedang Jimin jawab dan bahkan menawarkan bantuan.

Rekor seorang Min Yoongi

Well, Yoongi juga manusia -ia bisa khilaf

Ia bisa jadi bodoh terkadang, ceroboh, teledor, hilang arah dan sebagainya; maklum karena itu memanglah wajar dialami manusia. Namun satu-satunya yang tak bisa ia tolelir adalah intensitas kedekatannya dengan Jimin yang meningkat diluar kendalinya.

Semuanya adalah salah namun juga terasa benar bagi Yoongi

Harusnya Yoongi bisa menghentikan semuanya; ketika Jimin meminta nomor ponselnya dan berjanji akan menghubunginya malam nanti –namun ia malah menemukan dirinya duduk di meja belajarnya dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada ponsel putih diatas meja selama bermenit-menit dan bergerak meraih benda itu dalam sedetik ketika melihat layarnya menyala

Harusnya Yoongi bisa menghentikan semuanya; ketika Jimin meminta untuk lebih sering bertemu dicafetaria dan mengobrol banyak hal dengannya diluar topik pelajaran yang Jimin tidak pahami –namun ia malah menemukan dirinya menjawab seluruh pertanyaan Jimin dan tertawa geli dengan banyolan aneh Jimin.

Harusnya Yoongi bisa menghentikan semuanya; ketika Jimin mulai sering mengajaknya keluar dihari minggu untuk sekedar jogging ditaman kota atau datang ketempat wisata. Sehingga membuat Yoongi terkadang absen dari kerja kelompok dan malah berjanji untuk mengerjakan sisanya sendirian

Harusnya Yoongi bisa menghentikan semuanya; ketika Jimin tiba-tiba datang ke apartementnya hanya karena suatu dorongan yang Jimin sebut rindu. Bermanja-manja dengan Yoongi atau terkadang hanya untuk sekedar saling bertatapan dengan melempar senyuman satu sama lain. Hingga kegiatan mereka terpaksa harus terinterupsi oleh sebuah panggilan dari handphone Jimin yang entah mengapa berhasil membuat hati Yoongi mencelos setelah mendengar jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ia ajukan

' _Itu tadi dari kekasihku, Hyung. Namanya Seulgi'_

Dan harusnya Yoongi bisa menghentikan semuanya; ketika Jimin tiba-tiba menyatukan belah tebal miliknya pada bilah tipis milik Yoongi dengan tiba-tiba. Baik Yoongi maupun Jimin seakan menutup rapat pikiran mereka ketika hanya ego yang mereka miliki. Ego untuk saling membutuhkan, saling melengkapi, saling menyatu, tanpa menghiraukan kenyataan yang ada.

Oh Gosh, mereka tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada diri mereka kala itu

Manusia adalah makhluk sosial, namun juga bisa _memakan_ sesama, itu kata Yoongi. Tapi dengan tidak jijiknya Yoongi menjilat ludahnya sendiri dengan berperan sebagai orang ketiga. Ia tau Jimin telah bersama dengan orang lain, namun ketika merasakan dekapan hangat dan tatapan mendamba dari Jimin ketika mengatakan _'Kurasa aku telah jatuh padamu, Hyung'_ Yoongi tau bukan hanya ia yang berperan sebagai antagonis disini.

Tak ada alasan kucing untuk menolak ketika ada ikan yang tersaji lezat didepan matanya

Jimin menawarkan diri dengan menjanjikan surga bagi mereka berdua, dan Yoongi tak bisa untuk tak menerimanya.

Sebuah kemajuan bahwa Yoongi kini memiliki orang terdekat yang benar-benar ia anggap setelah kedua orang tuanya. Meski bahkan dengan menjadi yang paling jahat sekaligus.

 **When we fight and you're right  
** Saat kita bertengkar dan kau benar

 **So sorry, i make it just so difficult  
** Maka maaf, aku membuatnya begitu sulit

Mungkin ini adalah bulan berat bagi mereka berdua; semakin jauh menyusuri jalan menuju tempat dimana surga yang Jimin tawarkan, rupanya semakin lama jalan itu tak mulus dan berliku-liku.

Setelah Jimin pergi dari apartementnya minggu lalu. Jimin datang lagi pada malam selanjutnya dan mengeluhkan Yoongi yang tak bisa dihubungi sama sekali. Yoongi berencana merajuk lebih lama, namun melihat tatapan memelas dari mata kesukaannya, Yoongi akhirnya luluh dan membalas dekapan tangan Jimin.

Namun sekali lagi, apa yang bisa diharapkan bagi seorang perusak hubungan?

Selama ini Yoongi hanya ingin beregois dengan tak berusaha membayangkan bagaimana dengan Seulgi yang mereka khianati di belakang. Tapi Yoongi tak menyangka lama-lama rasanya menjadi yang kedua sungguh tak mengenakkan. Dan rasanya hanya menjadi orang ketiga tak cukup memuaskan dirinya, Yoongi ingin lebih dari seorang Jimin. Yoongi ingin memiliki Jimin. Hany dirinya seorang. Seutuhnya

Ia hanya ingin diperhatikan Jimin sebagai satu-satunya. Tidak sebagai yang kedua. Tidak sebagai orang ketiga. Dan tidak merasakan sesak lebih lama

Katakan Yoongi kini semakin gila, dan itu karena Jimin

Pun Jimin sedikit banyak menyadari perubahan sikap Yoongi menjadi lebih posesif padanya dan terlihat seperti sedang cari perhatian. Jimin berusaha memaklumi sebab ia sadar ia sudah mulai jarang memberi Yoongi perhatian. Jimin sudah dekat dengan ujian kelulusan, jadi ia sedang giat-giatnya mengejar materi hingga tak ada waktu bersantai-santai.

Dan harusnya Yoongi bisa memaklumi itu juga

Tapi Jimin bukanlah seorang penyabar, ia juga bisa emosional terhadap hal yang mengganggu pikirannya dengan keterlaluan. Dan sebenarnya perilaku Min Yoongi ada di daftar paling akhir –namun secepat kilat melonjak menjadi yang pertama saat ini juga

Pertama kalinya, Yoongi menjadi luar biasa menyebalkan dimata Jimin

Jimin sudah kepalang pusing dengan ujian-ujiannya dan Yoongi seakan menambah bebannya. Jimin hanya ingin belajar bersama dengan temannya hari itu karena memang Jimin sudah lama tak melakukannya sejak ia mengenal Yoongi. Namun Jimin tak menyangka tanggapan yang ia terima dari Yoongi adalah Yoongi yang malah menuduhnya ingin menjauhi Yoongi sebab kejadian tempo hari. Dan ketika Jimin menyempatkan diri mampir setelah belajarnya usai, mereka malah bertengkar hebat

Jadi jika saat ini Jimin sungguhan menjauhi Yoongi, lebih dari 75% bukanlah kesalahan Jimin

Sempat terbesit sesal dihatinya kala mendapati pesan dari Yoongi bahwa laki-laki itu hanya terlalu merindukannya. Namun hanya terbesit, enggan untuk menetap. Sebab Jimin sudah lelah pikir, tubuh, mental dan kini hatinya.

Maka hanya jawaban _'ya hyung, tidak apa-apa. Aku memaafkanmu'_ yang terlintas di otak Jimin atas dasar keinginan hatinya. Sisanya, akan Jimin pikirkan nanti

 **But i'm not just a fuck-up, i'm fuck-up you love  
** Tapi aku bukan hanya orang lain, akulah seseorang yang kau cinta

 **We ain't like nobody else, tell me so what  
** Kita tak seperti orang lain, lalu beritahu aku apa

 **Perfectly imperfect, yeah, baby that's us  
** Kesempurnaan yang tak sempurna, yah, sayang itulah kita

 **Baby that's us  
** Itu kita sayang

 **Cause i know that you've been thinkin' 'bout it  
** Karena aku tau kau memikirkannya

Hari itu Yoongi duduk sendirian di Cafetaria tersebut.

Biasanya ia dan Jimin bertemu disini, namun kali ini ia sendirian. Like it's been a long time.

Dulu-dulu sebelum dengan Jimin, ia memang selalu datang kemari sendirian dan selalu menghabiskan dua jam disana dengan membaca buku, membuka youtube atau sekedar melihat kearah luar jendela dimana tersuguh sebuah parkiran lumayan luas dengan tatanan sedemikian rupa epicnya hingga terlihat luar biasa memanjakan mata.

Mungkin hanya Yoongi yang bisa berbetah-betah hanya duduk selama itu

Mengingat masa-masa itu, membuat Yoongi menggigit bibir dalamnya prihatin –ah, masa-masa tenangnya yang sebenarnya ia rindukan, dimana ia benar-benar jadi dirinya sendiri. Begitu merindukannya, namun juga tak ingin ia alami kembali. Apalagi dimasa ini. Yoongi tanpa sadar meremat bentukan kotak berukuran sedang yang tengah dipangkunya, dengan pandangan lurus kedepan, kepada satu titik obyek disana

Detik selanjutnya, raut wajah itu berubah gelisah ketika kembali mengingat tujuannya datang kemari. Lalu setelahnya, Yoongi meraih ponsel pintar berwarna putih dari dalam saku mantelnya dan men-dial sebuah nomor dari speed dial yang ia buat.

Sesuatu diseberang sana berbunyi. Tepat dimana arah pandangan Yoongi berada

Dan Yoongi tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar suara husky diseberang telepon

"Halo, Hyung-"

"-em halo Jim. Ku pikir kau tak akan mengangkat telepon dariku"

"Aku sedang tidak sibuk kok hyung, aku sedang- sedang ada acara" diam-diam Yoongi meng-iyakan dalam hati

"Kau –sedang berada dimana?" Yoongi tak yakin apa yang ia ucapkan adalah sebuah pertanyaan atau sebuah tes

"Aku sedang berada di...um dirumah teman-ah tidak maksudku di cafe hyung"

"Cafe? Di tempat biasa?"

"Ah i-iya Hyung" Yoongi berdeham lirih dengan raut wajah yang sulit ditebak: _Ya, Jimin. Teruskan saja_

"Bersama dengan siapa, Jim?"

Jeda beberapa detik, namun Yoongi tak terlalu memikirkannya –sebab ia hanya fokus kepada obyek pandangnya yang kini sedang menoleh kearah toilet berulang kali

"Bersama temanku Hyung"

"Oh-"

"Iya Hyung –eum sudah teleponnya ya Hyung, temanku sudah memanggilku untuk bergabung. Aku tutup dulu"

"-oh ya, bersenang-senanglah"

Yoongi masih belum menurunkan genggaman ponselnya disamping telinga bahkan ketika obyek tersebut telah menaruh ponselnya diatas meja. Lalu Yoongi terkekeh miris, bahkan Jimin tak mengucapkan kata perpisahan yang berarti. Yoongi serasa sedang menelpon customer service dari sebuah produk langganannya

Wajahnya tak berekspresi sama sekali sebab ia sudah memprediksikan ini –Yoongi hanya sedikit kaget, sedikit saja karena detak jantungnya sendiri yang tiba-tiba bertalu-talu nyeri

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri Yoongi sembari menawarkan untuk sebuah pemesanan dan itu membuat Yoongi mengalihkan fokusnya. Yoongi secepat kilat menoleh kearah pelayan tersebut dengan pandangan linglung meski wajahnya tetap datar. Butuh waktu lama bagi Yoongi untuk menjawab wanita tersebut hingga dengan sekali rematan pada kotak dipangkuannya, Yoongi berucap pada pelayan tersebut

"Aku tidak ingin pesan apa-apa, aku akan beranjak sebentar lagi. Tapi bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?"

Hanya ada dua hal diotak Yoongi saat ini: berusaha agar dirinya tak ketahuan dan sesegera mungkin enyah dari sini setelah meminta bantuan pada pelayan tersebut

.

.

.

"Permisi Tuan,"

"Oh- ya?" Jimin lekas mendongakkan wajahnya yang kala itu sedang melamun kearah pelayan wanita disampingnya. Sedikit bingung sebab Jimin tak merasa memesan apapun

"Ini ada titipan untuk anda Tuan" Wanita itu kemudian menaruh dengan penuh kehati-hatian sebuah kotak berukuran sedang diatas meja untuk kemudian merunduk hormat dan memohon untuk kembali bekerja. Jimin tak sempat mengiyakan dengan fasih sebab dirinya mendadak blank hingga bahkan lupa menanyakan siapa gerangan yang menitipkannya

Tapi kemudian tangan kekar itu sesegera mungkin meraih kotak tersebut, berpikir bahwa pasti pengirimnya tertera disana

Tak ingin berlama-lama hanya untuk sekedar menggoyang-goyangkan, Jimin langsung membuka pita putih juga pembungkus kado berwarna cerah itu. Sedikit kecewa sebab tak ada tanda kepengiriman dari siapapun namun kemudian membeku ketika menyadari isinya.

Sebuah kue

Oke, saat ini memang hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi siapa orang konyol yang masih suka bermain rahasia-rahasiaan hanya untuk memberinya sebuah kue ulang tahun, Jimin tersenyum mencemooh. Lalu ia menaruh kembali kue itu diatas meja, hingga membuat pandangannya teralih kearah layar ponselnya yang menyala.

Seorang wanita berbalut pakaian kasual mendekat kearah Jimin yang kala itu sedang fokus kearah ponselnya. Bahkan lelaki itu tak menyadari bahwa wanita itu telah duduk disampingnya, buktinya Jimin langsung terjengkat dari duduknya ketika wanita itu memanggil namanya. Wanita itu juga mulai menanyakan perihal kue yang terletak diatas meja, namun Jimin tak mengindahkannya.

Hazel itu mengedar keseluruh penjuru ruangan dengan tergesah-gesah, mencari sesuatu. Dan langsung melompat kearah seorang pelayan wanita yang seingat Jimin adalah pengantar dari kue tersebut yang saat itu sedang membawa nampan berisi minuman

"Katakan padaku, siapa yang menitipkan itu padamu"

Pelayan itu menatap Jimin kaget sekaligus takut "Eee- dia tidak menyebutkan namanya Tuan,tapi dia seorang laki-laki bertubuh kecil dengan rambut berwarna cotton candy dan bermata sipit. Maaf Tuan saya tidak tahu lebih- eh Tuan anda ingin kemana?!"

"Ini untuk Bill-nya juga untukmu menaiki taksi, maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang, aku harus segera pergi. Terimakasih Seulgi" Selepas kembali kearah meja nya hanya untuk meraih jaket juga kunci mobilnya, Jimin secepat kilat berlari keluar cafe mengabaikan berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapnya kesal sebab ia tabrak paksa -juga teriakan tidak terima dari wanita yang ia tinggalkan

Seakan Jimin sedang mengejar sesuatu yang lebih penting dan ia tak bisa untuk menundanya.

 _Hai, Jim_

 _Oh, Seulgi itu teman ya?_

 _Ah, kurasa ini pertama kalinya kau berbohong padaku :)_

 _Selamat ulang tahun untukmu, btw_

 _Maaf mendadak sekali dan tak memberikannya secara langsung_

 _Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu waktumu bersenang-senang_

 _Kau salah jika mengira bahwa aku tidak tau tanggal ulangtahunmu_

 _Aku bahkan sudah mengingatnya pada hari dimana kau tak sengaja mengucapkannya_

 _Maafkan aku, atas segalanya_

 _Sejak awal tak ada yang benar dari hubungan kita Jim, tapi entah kurasa kita bisa membuatnya terasa begitu benar dan aku pikir ini bukan sekedar ikatan belaka_

 _Aku takut aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu, maka aku selalu takut kau akan meninggalkanku kelak_

 _Aku tau aku tak sepantasnya untuk menahanmu agar tidak pergi, tapi kurasa aku punya hak untuk berkata bahwa aku bisa lebih mencintaimu kan? Sebab aku hanya mencoba membalas ungkapanmu pada saat pertama kali kau memelukku_

 _Aku tidak tau apakah perasaanmu masih seperti waktu itu atau tidak, aku tak sepenuhnya peduli. Hanya saja aku sudah tak ingin kau anggap sebelah mata_

 _Tapi selamat karena telah membuatku menjadi semakin jahat karena menginginkanmu hanya untuk diriku_

 _p.s: Oh ya, nanti malam kau tak perlu datang ke apartementku, sebab aku tak memiliki apapun untuk ku hadiahkan padamu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tepat ketika sebuah bus melaju meninggalkan halte, Jimin dapat melihat sosok itu dari seberang jalan, sedang menatap perginya kendaraan itu dengan pandangan tak minat. Jimin memajukan tubuhnya lebih dekat kearah kemudi untuk memperjelas pandangannya dari dalam mobil yang tengah diguyur hujan

Jimin dapat melihat tubuh Yoongi basah kuyup dengan menggenggam sebuah payung biru. Dan Jimin meringis melihatnya.

Bukan karena betapa menyedihkannya Yoongi dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan terlihat menyedihkan, bukan karena betapa rindunya Jimin pada Yoongi sebab hampir seminggu mereka tidak bertemu. Tapi karena payung yang dibawa Yoongi. Yoongi tak memakainya bukan karena payung itu rusak -payung itu masih berfungsi, Jimin yakin. Tapi Yoongi tak memakainya karena itu payung itu milik Jimin yang tertinggal di apartement Yoongi dan hampir Jimin lupakan keberadaannya..

Dan betapa terpukulnya hati Jimin ketika menyadari hal tersebut

Sosok itu berdiri dengan gentar tanpa memeluk tubuhnya sedikitpun yang mungkin kedingingan. Tak berekspresi dan tatapan tak minat, Jimin serasa kembali tak mengenal sosok Yoongi. Mungkin orang lain yang melihat Yoongi saat ini akan beranggapan bahwa he looks so freaking-fine and tsundere, namun tidak bagi Jimin. Sebab Yoongi sedang tak baik-baik saja

Lelaki itu tengah menangis

Dan hanya Jimin yang tau. Hanya Jimin yang dapat merasakan

 **Don't leave  
** Jangan pergi

 **Shut your mind off and let your heart breathe  
** Buang prasangkamu dan biarkan hatimu bernafas

 **You don't need to be worried  
** Kau tak perlu khawatir

 **I may not ever get my shit together  
** Aku tak pernah bicara omong kosong

 **But ain't nobody gonna love you better  
** Tapi tak ada yang mencintaimu lebih baik

 **Don't go  
** Jangan Pergi

 **What we have here is irreplaceable  
** Apa yang kita miliki disini tak tergantikan

 **No. I won't trade this for nothing  
** Tidak, aku tidak akan menukarkan ini untuk apapun

 **I may not ever get my shit together  
** Aku tak pernah bicara omong kosong

 **But ain't nobody gonna love you better than me, yeah  
** Tapi tak ada yang mencintaimu lebih baik daripada aku, ya

 **Love you better than me  
** mencintaimu lebih baik daripada aku

.

.

.

TuBerCulosis

.

.

* * *

Ga banyak omong ya Rang, cus Chap 3, cuman dikit kok words ya:v


	3. Chapter 3

Lelaki itu tengah menangis

Dan hanya Jimin yang tau. Hanya Jimin yang dapat merasakan

.

.

.

* * *

 **An adilaarang Fiction Present**

* * *

.

 **THREESHOT-SONGFIC**

.

.

Aku tak pernah bicara omong kosong. Tapi tak ada yang mencintaimu lebih baik daripada aku

.

.

.

Inspired by Song: Snakehips ft MØ – Don't Leave

* * *

.

 **DON'T LEAVE**

.

 **BTS Fanfiction  
Park Jimin X Min Yoongi  
Yaoi – Oneshoot – Hurt - Comfort  
Rated: T+ / M  
BTS belongs God and their Agency, i'm not own anything except the plot  
OOC; Typo everywhere –watch your eyes carefully T-T**

 **.**

 **.**

.

" **But im not just a fuck-up im fuck-up you love"**

* * *

 **Sitting in the living room  
** Duduk di ruang tamu

 **You look at me, i stare at you  
** Kau memandangiku, aku menatap dirimu

 **I see the doubt, i see the love  
** Aku melihat keraguan, aku melihat cinta

 **I have and it is all for you  
** Aku juga, dan semua cintaku untukmu

Suasananya benar-benar hening

Tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang bersuara, satu orang bermata sipit duduk di atas pegangan sofa dan orang yang satu lagi duduk diatas sofa dengan tangan yang menumpu pada paha orang yang posisi duduknya lebih tinggi darinya. Mereka berhadapan, hanya saling memandang sembari bernafas. Yang bermata sipit berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh dihadapan pemuda yang lain karena sungguh, perasaannya bercampur aduk -meski kerinduan lebih mendominasi

Karena ia begitu merindukan saat-saat berdua dan saling berpandangan satu sama lain seperti ini

Tapi tetap, Yoongi tak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan Jimin

Satu tangan Jimin bergerak terangkat untuk menopang kepalanya dibagian pelipis pada sandaran sofa, posisi kepalanya sedikit mendongak dan manik hazelnya masih tak lepas dari onyx berkilau milik Yoongi. Sedangkan Yoongi tak bergerak sama sekali sejak setengah jam berlalu –dan ia mulai resah. Bukannya ia lelah akan posisi duduknya, namun ia mulai berpikir keras pada hal lain. Memang ia menyukai saat-saat seperti ini, namun tidak dalam situasi seperti ini

Mereka tengah renggang dan alih-alih romantis, malah serasa berhadapan dengan psikopat

"ada apa...?"

God Damn it

Yoongi hampir terjingkat kebelakang ketika tiba-tiba Jimin berucap setelah hening yang cukup lama. Tapi Yoongi hanya menggeleng meski sebenarnya ia ingin berucap sesuatu. Entah mengapa terasa begitu sulit mengeluarkan suara. Namun kemudian mulut Yoongi sedikit terbuka ketika matanya menangkap belah bibir penuh Jimin menyunggingkan senyum tipis kearahnya

Hal baru namun terasa begitu familiar

"Apa kau ingin tidur, Hyung?"

Lagi

Yoongi merasa matanya kembali memanas

"Kau baru selesai berkonsultasi perihal skripsi bukan? Kau pasti sangat lelah. Maafkan aku mengganggu jam istirahatmu-" Jimin menjeda perkataannya hanya untuk kemudian meraih satu tangan kurus Yoongi hingga berada pada genggamannya. "Tapi aku begitu ingin bertemu denganmu"

 _TES_

Tangan bebas Yoongi yang lain secepat kilat menghinggapi pipinya untuk menghapus setetes air mata dari sana

 _TES_

Dan kini beralih kesebelah kiri, seakan menyusul bagian kanan yang telah menduduki peringkat pertama

 _TES_

Ah sudahlah Min Yoongi, kau sudah bukanlah dirimu yang dulu sejak bertemu dengan Jimin

 _TES_

 _GREP_

Tubuh Yoongi menegang ketika Jimin menangkap satu tangannya yang sedang sibuk menghapus air mata, hingga kini kedua tangan Yoongi telah digenggam olehJimin. Lalu detik berikutnya, wajah Jimin mendekat dengan perlahan, juga dengan tangannya yang sedikit menarik Yoongi agar mendekat. Dan Yoongi membeku.

Yoongi kira Jimin akan berkata sesuatu dengan lirih; maka dari itu ia mendekatkan diri. Namun dugaan itu salah besar ketika Yoongi melihat senyum menawan Jimin untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum dirinya ditarik seutuhnya hingga terjerembap pada tubuh bagian depan Jimin.

Dan ketika Yoongi menyadari bahwa tujuan Jimin ialah mendekapnya -memeluknya, seketika itu juga Yoongi benar-benar merelakan air matanya jatuh berbondong-bondong hingga membasahi pundak berkaus milik Jimin

 **Let me wrap myself around you, baby  
** Biar kupeluk dirimu, sayang

 **Let me tell you, you are everything; you are  
** Biar kukatakan padamu, kau lah segalanya; kaulah

 **Losing my words, i don't know where to start  
** Kehilangan kata-kata, aku tak tahu dari mana memulainya

Yoongi sudah tak memiliki alasan untuk menahan gejolak dihatinya, tak memiliki alasan untuk menutupi kesedihannya, tak memiliki alasan untuk menyembunyikan air matanya dari Jimin, sebab Jimin telah menerimanya. Jimin menangkap tubuhnya dan mendekapnya erat

Seakan hanya dengan itu semua masalah telah teratasi; tentang perasaan mereka, tentang status hubungan mereka, tentang kenyataan mereka. Seakan Jimin tak mempermasalahkan suara rengekan Yoongi yang begitu memekak ditelinga, tak mempermasalahkan racauan Yoongi yang berbicara akan cintanya, akan perasaannya; agar Jimin tak pergi dan agar Jimin selalu disisnya

Dan Jimin ikut menangis bersamanya, seakan mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, bahwa Jimin juga mencintainya, bahwa Jimin tak akan meninggalkannya dan akan selalu berada disisinya. Jimin mengusap punggung Yoongi menenangkan, hingga membuat Yoongi merasa harus mencurahkan segala yang telah ia bendung selama ini. Membuat Yoongi mendesakkan penuh tubuh kecilnya pada tubuh berotot Jimin hingga mereka berdua terbaring disofa

Baik Jimin maupun Yoongi tak tau kapan moment memilukan ini akan berakhir, namun lebih baik mereka berharap tak akan berlalu terlalu cepat. Sekali dan hingga kelegaan melanda; ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya terjadi dalam hubungan mereka. Mereka bersumpah moment ini tak akan terulang kembali

Sebab mungkin jalan menuju surga yang Jimin janjikan sudah tak berliku dan kembali mulus, atau sebab mungkin mereka akhirnya telah mencapai surga itu dan berbahagia bersama

 **But baby, Don't leave me  
** Tapi sayang, jangan tinggalkan aku

 **Shut your mind off and let your heart hear me  
** Buang prasangkamu dan biarkan hatimu mendengarkanku

 **I won't trade this for nothing  
** Aku tidak akan menukarkan ini untuk apapun

 **I may not ever get my shit together  
** Aku tak pernah bicara omong kosong

 **But ain't nobody gonna love you better  
** Tapi tak ada yang mencintaimu lebih baik

 **Don't leave  
** Jangan pergi

 **Shut your mind off and let your heart breathe  
** Buang prasangkamu dan biarkan hatimu bernafas

 **You don't need to be worried  
** Kau tak perlu khawatir

 **I may not ever get my shit together  
** Aku tak pernah bicara omong kosong

 **But ain't nobody gonna love you better  
** Tapi tak ada yang mencintaimu lebih baik

 **Don't go  
** Jangan Pergi

 **What we have here is irreplaceable  
** Apa yang kita miliki disini tak tergantikan

 **No. I won't trade this for nothing  
** Tidak, aku tidak akan menukarkan ini untuk apapun

 **I may not ever get my shit together  
** Aku tak pernah bicara omong kosong

 **But ain't nobody gonna love you better than me, yeah  
** Tapi tak ada yang mencintaimu lebih baik daripada aku, ya

 **Love you better than me  
** mencintaimu lebih baik daripada aku

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

* * *

So, jadi intinya happy ending yeay!

Sekali lagi jangan protes kalau ga nemu NC padahal Rang naroh rated M, karena ini T+ dan gaada pilihannya gaes-,-  
Semoga suka ya sama FF MinYoon pertamanyaa Rang^^

See you on next FF

With Love, Adilarang  
Find me on IG [tambahkan tanda titik antara Adila dan Rang]


End file.
